minevivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
First Age (0-100) Not much is known about the First Age. Many species were unable to speak or write and because of this, very little history has been made. After the Creators finished making the universes, they disappeared. Their disappearance marks the beginning of the First Age. Jelen, god of balance, encountered an empty universe. Using the artifacts left behind by the Creators, Jelen shaped the universe as he pleased, and named it Mainor. Being a Guardian of origin, Jelen opened a portal and brought his species onto the habitable planets. Later, Jelen allowed cows, pigs, chickens, sheep and many more peaceful species to enter the universe. By denying any hostile species acces, Jelen hoped to avoid the destruction of this new universe like the many wars that had torn apart his home universe. Mainor was in this time known as a universe full of wildlife, peace and unity. Wanting to add more intelligent life to the universe, Jelen created the Testificate and the Human species and let them inhabit the planet Bortus I. Because of its growth, Mainor had received the interest of multiple Gods that wanted to enter the universe, even though being denied acces. Combining their power, these gods had reached the power of a Transcendent God and opened a new portal to Mainor. Three new High Gods had now entered the universe, Gis the God of Chaos, Bemin the God of Darkness and Brem the God of Death. As Brem unleashed his undead upon the universe, Bemin destroyed most suns and stars in the Mainor universe, granting the three Gods more power and adding a day-night cycle instead of having daytime only. Gis, thrilled by his new powers, was eager to turn the universe upside down, and created a new species that brought destruction on a massive scale, the Dragons. Because of this chaos, Jelen decided to offer the other two Gods a deal. If they were to help balance the chaos and get rid of Gis they would be allowed to stay. Bemin accepted the offer, but Brem did not. Swearing that his undead would always fight the Humans and Testificates. As Gis was killed by Bemin, Jelen drained Brem his powers, removing his godhood and leaving his undead unorganized and weak. Losing his pride and sense of evilness, Brem took on the shape of a Zombie and disappeared. Some say he could be spotted occasionaly on Bortus I. -Second Age (100-200) Because of the new portal, Seba, Meno and many other Gods had entered Mainor. Both gods were interested only in a single planet, Bortus I, because of the high amounts of artifacts that had been left behind. Claiming as much artifacts as they could possibly find, Meno and Seba each created a powerful town. Tormented by the desire for more power and artifacts, Meno waged war against other towns and left some of the most peaceful and chilled towns behind in ashes. In an unfortunate ambush, Meno managed to to capture and kill Bemin, consuming his powers, gaining control of the New Portal and becoming a Transcendent God. At the same time, a new town had risen, Black Rose. The town was ruled by 4 Demi Gods. Because of their leadership, the town quickly expanded into a city and became a big player on Bortus I. -Third Age (200-300) Meno, now in control of the New Portal, let another High God enter Mainor, Terra. Being the Godess of Destruction, Terra was rapidly bored with Mainor and wanted to create a new, more hostile universe. Meno and Terra traveled to a new, untouched universe and let in the most agressive and hostile of Humans. The universe had no such thing as poverty. Adriryon the Abyssal Universe, was the name given to this universe. There was plenty of dynamite, armor, weapons and food . The Humans settled on the planet Saemia I and created factions. To protect themselves and their belongings they constructed skyscraping bases made out of the hardest material one could possibly find. At the same time, Jelen befriended two new Gods. Japper, who wanted nothing but to create a universe where players could challenge themselves and Marko, a human who after many adventures become a Transcendent God through battle, trading and helping others. Together they created Thoah, the Challenging Universe. The new Universe had gained a lot of popularity, and was now filled with the joy and pleasure of the Human species. -Fourth Age (300-400) As war waged on other planets, Bortus I was one of the few exceptions that managed to live in peace. The Gods had gained interest in eliminating their enemies, and securing their own position. Searching across universes in hope to find more artifacts to assist them in their newly started God Wars, the Gods torn apart whole planets, eventually leading to the destruction of Bortus I. Jelen, shocked by the destruction of this planet, helped the humans finding a new home. Bortus II was now found, a planet with less artifacts and very few minerals. In addition to this new planet, Jelen helped the Humans make home to another planet; Sneel I.